warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Cobra
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Schematic Summary Related Special Ops Related Missions Update History * *The Cobra received an additional Special Op in the Game Update of Jan 28, 2015 . *The Cobra's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Cobra received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Cobra received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The Cobra received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of Jan 08, 2014. *The Cobra received a Schematic for the Workshop in the Game Update of Dec 04, 2013. *The Cobra received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of Oct 30, 2013. *The Cobra received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of Aug 14, 2013. *The Cobra ''received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level in the Game Update of May 30, 2013. *The ''Cobra received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *The Cobra received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Nov 28,2012. *The Cobra was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. Additional Facts *The being a Helicopter may be placed in the Helicopter Platoon or Aircraft Platoon. *The Level 10+ Cobra does substantially more damage to most Infantry Units. Trivia *The flies at a higher altitude than the Hellstorm, see pic in gallery. ( Ref ) *The originally had a Pink Stripe instead of the Blue Stripe that it now has. ( Ref ) *The , in the past, had a Red Stripe for those of an Enemy Player instead of the regular Blue Stripe. **This was changed in an unknown Game Update both Enemy & Player Cobra's the Blue Stripe. *A more detailed set of Damage and Gun Statistics were released in the Game Update of Jun 08, 2016. **These numbers may be viewed in the game by hovering over the DPS stat in the Unit Details window. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 24.v2'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First .....'' - Note Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - 12/4 - Introducing Customizable Aircraft - ( Official ) - Cobra Schematic Introduced *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Veteran Units Upgrade - ( Official ) - Level 15 Upgrade Available. Gallery - Animated animated Cobra.gif|Hovering in place Level 10 Cobra in action in Level 40 Hell Hounds Fortress.gif|Level 10 Cobra's firing at a Metal Storage in a Boss Base. Gallery GameUpdate 12-04-13.png|Game Update: Dec 04, 2013 Schematic Introduction Cobra-Lv12-Repair.png|Level 10+ Full Repair Time Cobra-Altitude vs Hellstorm.jpg|Cobra Flight Altitude vs Hellstorm cobra 2.JPG|Enemy Cobra with Red Stripe Cobra-LargePic.png|Large Pic Cobra-LargePic-2.png|Large Pic Cobra-Stats-L06(Airfield-L10).png|Level 06 Stats with Level 10 Airfield Cobra-Stats-L07(Airfield-L10).png|Level 07 Stats with Level 10 Airfield Cobra-Stats-L10(Airfield-L10).png|Level 10 Stats with Level 10 Airfield Cobra-Stats-L11(Airfield-L10).png|Level 11 Stats with Level 10 Airfield Cobra-Stats-L12(Airfield-L10).png|Level 12 Stats with Level 10 Airfield Cobra-Stats-L13(Airfield-L10).png|Level 13 Stats with Level 10 Airfield Video Navigation Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopter Category:Hover Aircraft Category:Anti-Ground Category:Legacy Unit Category:Special Op Unit Category:A to Z Category:Airborne Category:Airborne Unit